The invention relates generally to an electronics system for measuring the velocity of projectiles, e.g., paintballs.
The game of paintball has enjoyed great success in recent years. In one version of the game, each of two or more teams tries to capture the opposing team""s flag. The players on the teams each carry a CO2-powered marker that shoots paintballsxe2x80x94spherical capsules that contain a colored liquidxe2x80x94a considerable distance and at considerable velocity. When a player is hit with a paintball fired from a marker, the paintball ruptures and leaves a colored xe2x80x9csplatxe2x80x9d on the hit player who is then xe2x80x9coutxe2x80x9d and must leave the game. Protective clothing and gear are usually worn by the players.
In the interest of safety and fairness, game rules usually limit the permissible muzzle velocity of markers. The typical limit is 300 feet per second. If a player""s marker is firing xe2x80x9chot,xe2x80x9d i.e., above the permissible muzzle velocity, at any time during the game, that player may be eliminated from the game.
To ensure that a marker is not firing hot, the muzzle velocity is typically adjusted before the start of the game and is calibrated using a bulky stand-alone chronograph, which displays the muzzle velocity of the marker when a paintball is shot through the chronograph""s sensors. While such a practice usually ensures that a marker is not firing hot at the beginning of a game, it is possible for a marker to start firing hot during the course of a game. The marker is powered by a CO2 canister. If, during the game, the canister""s temperature rises for any reason (e.g., direct sunlight, ambient temperature increases, etc.), the pressure inside the canister increases, which causes the marker to shoot the paintball with greater force and a higher velocity. Thus, it is possible for a marker, which is properly firing before the game, to start firing paintballs at excessively high velocities during the game.
During a game, it is also useful for a player to keep track of the number of players remaining in the game, the time remaining in the game, the number of paintballs fired from the marker, elapsed time, real time, day, date, temperature, and perhaps other information.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to display to the player, during the game, the muzzle velocity of his marker, and thereby signal when the marker is firing hot.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the need to use a stand-alone chronograph prior to every game to adjust the muzzle velocity of a player""s marker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronics system that is easily attached to and detached from any marker.
It is a further object of the present invention to incorporate a ball counter, timer, chronometer, player counter, clock, and thermometer into the detachable electronics system.
According to one aspect of the invention, these and other objects are accomplished by providing an electronics system for use with a paintball marker, the electronics system comprising a body adapted to be removably mounted to the muzzle end of the barrel of the paintball marker, the body defining a tubular path for paintballs to travel therethrough. An optical detector assembly carried by the body is adapted to detect the time required for a paintball to move through a portion of the tubular path. A muzzle velocity calculating device operatively connected to the optical detector assembly calculates the muzzle velocity of the paintball.
The optical detector assembly preferably comprises a pair of optical detectors spaced along the tubular path by a predetermined distance, each of the optical detectors being adapted to detect movement of a paintball passing thereby. The optical detectors preferably are infrared detectors. A display screen preferably is supported on the body and is operatively connected to the muzzle velocity calculating device for displaying the muzzle velocity of the paintball.
According to another aspect of the invention, a chronograph for use with a projectile firing device comprises a body defining a tubular path for projectiles to travel therethrough, a projectile muzzle velocity detecting device carried by the body for detecting the velocity of projectiles passing through the body, and a clamp adapted to removably mount the body to the muzzle end of the barrel of the projectile firing device with the tubular path in the body in alignment with the barrel of the projectile firing device.
The chronograph may include an integral display screen that displays the muzzle velocity of the projectile as detected by the muzzle velocity detecting device. The clamping device may comprise a socket at one end of the body dimensioned to snugly receive the muzzle end of the barrel of the projectile firing device. The wall of the socket preferably is flexible, and the clamping device may have an internally tapered collet surrounding the socket, the collet being threaded to the body so that tightening of the collet on the body compresses the wall of the socket against the barrel of the projectile firing device.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a self-contained electronics system for use with a projectile firing device comprises a body adapted to be removably mounted to the muzzle end of the barrel of the projectile firing device, the body defining a tubular path for projectiles to travel therethrough. A detector assembly carried by the body is adapted to detect the time required for a projectile to move through a portion of the tubular path. A muzzle velocity calculating device operatively connected to the detector assembly calculates the muzzle velocity of the projectile. A display screen supported on the body and operatively connected to the muzzle velocity calculating device displays the muzzle velocity of the projectile.